Winter Letters and Spring Pleasures
by Rose-Wisteria
Summary: Spring and winter. Night and day. Youth and age. When she has stopped loving somebody, she feels that she has become someone else, even though she is still the same person. The constant fight of guilt and love. Dedicated to LilSamuu. Sheelos, oneshot


**Note To Readers: **No, it's not a sequel to "**Summer Sun and Autumn Moon**" since I usually never write sequels to one-shot. If I do decide to make a sequel, the one-shot will be updated instead. And here comes another angst one-shot for our adorable couple, Sheelos. Angst makes the world go round! (Thanks Shad for that phrase, now I can't stop using it!)

* * *

**Dedication: **Lil-Samuu! Happy birthday Samuu! Thank you for being my e-mail buddy and of course, I wouldn't forget to write you a one-shot on your birthday. Just forgive me for not thinking of a Colloyd one-shot in time for you, but you told me before that Sheelos was okay with you so here it is! Hope you like it! And hope it helps you with your angst mood.

* * *

**Summary: **Spring and winter. Night and day. Youth and age. When she has stopped loving somebody, she feels that she has become someone else, even though she is still the same person. The constant fight of guilt and love. Dedicated to Lil-Samuu. (Sheelos, Hilos one-sided, one-shot)

* * *

**_Winter Letters and Spring Pleasures_**

**_By Potter29vo_**

Outside her home, one could predict the weather outside from the temperature inside. Right now, it was probably foggy and gloomy during this time of year. Inside, the atmosphere was thin and cold, causing the female ninja to freeze under her thick blanket in bed. She sat still and waited for the sun to rise that morning. She could hear the rustling noise of some of the Mizuho citizens outside her bedroom sliding doors, hurrying from room to room, and stirring fires. Maybe, some were bringing in charcoal for the winter days.

With somewhat good courage, the summoner pulled her hand from inside her blanket and stretched out her thin fingers to reach the glass of water on the desk beside her bed. It was a habit now to drink a full glass of water before bed. She held the rim of the glass with her fingers carefully and saw the frost created around the outer layer of it. A joking smile appeared on her pale skin. With her index finger, she started creating a small strawberry in the middle of all the frost.

Sheena, the Mizuho citizen dressed in purple and black, thought how hard it was for her village to get strawberries in the winter. The gardens in and out of their village were of no vegetation or fruit until the following spring. Luckily, they had kept enough to take care of themselves for the entire winter. She thirsted for strawberries right at the moment for no reason whatsoever.

Rubbing her hands together for warmth, Sheena played with the air by blowing out white smoke from her mouth. She loved to do this whenever winter arrived. Watching the breath of fog she made disappeared; she started rubbing her arms for warmth as well. Maybe the weather was playing with her today. It was never this cold but yet, today was different.

But with a sudden thought of the rumors spreading lately, warmness returned to Sheena's body. Anger, that's what it was. Sometimes, Sheena knew she was angry for no apparent reason and this anger usually led to consequences. But things she bottled up inside for so long would one day jumped out in her new sense of anger. Her emotions were hard to control and the one who was responsible for it was no other than the Chosen of Tethe'alla.

Rumors said that he was getting married to the princess of Tethe'alla. Sheena knew who she was since she was rescued by the Chosen once during their journey together. Wow, the great princess guard he was. Her teeth gritted as her lips turned into a small frown. The princess Hilda was a much better match for him than her of course. She was patient, something Sheena never had. And most of all, she belonged with Zelos and the two of them would help Tethe'alla be a better place to live in.

The Chosen would rebuild the church for people all over the world, and the princess would rebuild cities and towns for the land. And what could she do? She would improve the status of her people of her own village of Mizuho and ruled them in place of her Grandpa one day. In her role, she would make a difference in her people's lives. This was enough. She would never abandon her village for her own needs. Would she?

Taking the heavy blanket off her own self, she took small footsteps to some writing paper on her desk. The Michinoku paper were all decorated paper used for citizens of Mizuho alone and most never left the village unless for special occasions. Sheena picked up some pieces of this fine white decorated paper. For her love of lilies, she had all her Michinoku paper decorated with lilies.

Before writing anything on this special paper, she licked her dry lips and thought of what she should say to him. Congratulating him perhaps? She dropped her writing materials at this thought. She knew what she wanted, but how could she say it at a time like this? She never told him her hidden pleasures and feelings.

With this thought in mind, Sheena thought it was better not to write to him right now before she really confirmed this rumor to be true. Most likely, this rumor was true. Sheena brought her spirits high since today, she need not to train because winter mornings were when she had time off. Sheena took off to Meltokio in her Rheaird.

After fifteen minutes or so, she arrived at Meltokio and wandered the luxurious capital of Tethe'alla where the royal family and Zelos lived. The streets were filled with snow in this part of the region. This was really rare according to Zelos. There was only once in his lifetime when it snowed in Meltokio and the event was not a happy one.

The windows of the colorful buildings were all closed and the people were outside in the snow. Snow was a wonderful event in these people's lives since it was very rare. Most of the common shops were closed and everyone was taking a time off. The gardens in Meltokio around the noble corner lacked lilies and other flowers like the ones in Mizuho. Sheena was awfully depressed during winter. Nothing seemed to be alive at all.

Looking at the church, she saw the only people all day that didn't take the day off. The priests and priestesses were always doing their part of the job. She knew as well as they do now that there was no Goddess Martel, and yet, they still believed something out there was guiding their lives and was giving them hope for the future. Sheena really wondered what life would be like if people still continued to believe the Goddess Martel for who she is, would that be considered a crime? Even if their whole belief was one big lie?

The guards were rooted in their spots in front of the Royal Palace as she passed through and knew that if her assumption needed to be answered, she must go to the Chosen instead of the Princess. She didn't want to alert the Princess of false rumors, but it was no problem with him. He was probably used to it by now. The footsteps the ninja left behind in the snow were deep and painful even though it was nothing compared to her aching heart of the confirmation Sheena was about to receive.

Maybe she was too worried? Why couldn't she look on the bright side of things?

The sky was clear without a single cloud and the snow was white without a single gray spot. Then, she knew that she would have to deal with her emotions now or later. There was still a chance, she kept on telling herself. Rumors weren't necessarily true. Most of the time, they were false. After confirming this, she was still concern about this problem so much that she went looking for the source.

The glass windows of his adored home were covered with fog as she traced her index finger with much fun as she did with the glass of water. The puff of air from her mouth and the gesture she rubbed on her arms had made her confirm the days of winter were going to be long and hard. Never did she truly appreciate winter. Of all the seasons, winter was her least favorite. The soft snowflakes were there to cover the miserable days that she could already felt ahead of her. She was not looking forward to anything soon if she knew the answer to her questions were true.

Breaking away the sad feelings from the thoughts of winter, the Mizuho citizen kept a straight face and lightly knocked on the wooden door. In the meantime, she silently observed the fine wood of the door and noticed that someone had changed it from the last time she had been here. Must be for the holidays coming up or just for the fact that this would make a better impression to the… Royal Family. Sheena mentally hit her head for bringing this subject up when the door swung open.

He stood there with a more pleasant outfit to look at. Sheena guessed that he would wear more "normal" clothes when he's at home by himself with dashing colors of red and black. Tapping his fingers playfully on the doorway of his home, his eyes were filled with amusement to see the person he longed to see in front of his door as if begging for some type of forgiveness.

The summoner didn't want to show him the pleasure of speaking up first between the two. It was considered impolite in some way. The Chosen caught the uncomfortable look on her pale face and told himself to be a bit more responsible toward her at least. She was Sheena, the voluptuous hunny from Mizuho who came all this way to see him.

"We're not going to be standing out here all day, are we?" His simple question was asked as he moved aside to let her enter his warm home.

After entering, Sheena observed the environment around her and caught sight of the hearth close to the painting of Zelos's mother. On instinct, she darted her way to the jumping fire and held her knees tight to her chest while she watched the flames play above the wood. He sat down beside her.

"Kind of like Flanoir, eh?" Her answer was with a small nod.

The obedient servant Sebastian brought the hot chocolate and offered it to the cold Mizuho successor before his own master. For one thing, the servant knew how to treat a guest. She accepted with a small "thanks" and started sipping the chocolate. The warmth was already returning to her body.

The Chosen left something heavy upon her shoulders. She removed her hands from her legs and felt the thick blanket on top of her shoulders. The comfort he provided her was enough to leave her with no regrets. She lightly tapped it with redness reaching her cheeks. He quietly sipped his own mug and turned his attention to her with his silent blue eyes.

"You haven't talked at all since you got here. Something bothering you?" Sometimes, she wondered how he could change personalities so often. At times, he was a total pervert and at others, he was someone with high class and caring. This she did not get, but she had longed to accept it.

The question she was holding in was enough to drive her mad as she turned sharply with sorrow eyes. "Is it true?" The eye contact deepened while her hand held tighter to his mug. "You and Princess Hilda…"

"Getting married?" He decided to ask the question for her. Her whole conscience fell into a sadder mood. He knew she was here because of this and he was ready for the whole conversation. Everything was going according to his plan, and then the answer was… "Yes, we are." After the final answer, the silence was left between the two of them.

Sheena drove all her attention to the hot chocolate since she did not bear the fact of losing him and facing him at a time like this. Inside her mouth was dry with concern even if she was sipping hot chocolate at the moment. Nothing seemed right anymore. How could all this happen? The ninja knew it was going to happen, but there was still a small possibility in her heart that kept on telling her not to give up on her road to love. Was it time to give up now?

"How can you be so calm?" The next question that came to her mind exploded out of her lips before she had any control over her own feelings. Where was the carefree Zelos she knew so well? Knowing him, he would be against this whole marriage just to stay single for the rest of his life especially when he knew the whole kingdom would go to him after the King dies. Did he really want all this responsibility? The person next to her stirred at the question and his face saddened for a few seconds before pulling on a happy face once again.

That playful smirk appeared again. "Don't tell me that Sheena actually cares for me!"

The first reaction was to hit him on the shoulder, making his mug shook for a few seconds while she placed her own to the cold floor. Her eyes never left the fire in front while her fingers were skipping playfully among itself after that small pat. The sigh that left her brought the inside misery of losing the man. The man in whom she used to fight with every day on the smallest things was now her greatest friend, someone who would be long gone from her reach of support.

"I don't. I'm more worried about Princess Hilda." Sheena reassured the Chosen. The smile broadened on his face, which lifted her spirits as well. The ninja mentally told within that she still had the power to bring the mischievousness out of him even at a serious time like this. The next moments were consumed with silence and the flickering of the fire.

With the last moments of their conversation ended, the two left the Chosen's home with warm hearts that life might, after all, go well for the both of them on their separate ways. The fact that both had matured greatly over the days of their travel were pleasantly surprising. Zelos, with his right hand firmly on top of Sheena's shoulder, was taking Sheena to the entrance as a farewell when the two were face to face with the Princess on her daily stroll with her servants around her.

As carefully and swiftly as he could manage, Zelos retreated his hand off the summoner's shoulder and managed to smile at his wife-to-be. Hilda caught this sight but showed no reaction to it. The blonde girl bit her lip and walked toward the two with the servants following right behind her. The red-haired retreated his position next to the Mizuho citizen while the princess progressed her location toward Sheena with a smile on her face.

In the corner of Hilda's eyes, she spotted one of her guards ready with an attack toward Sheena. The princess's conscience picked up inside her as she dashed despite her long dress to the other young woman. This action surprised Sheena immediately. With one whip look at the corner of the town, Sheena saw the attack coming straight toward her. At this rate, she could not dodge the attack in time even if she ducked out of the way the next second. The attack was all too so sudden.

A flash of white and Sheena found herself on the floor with the princess safely on top of her. Everything in Sheena's sight was fuzzy and she felt like she was going to faint any minute. She could hear screams and movement around her as she slowly closed her eyes to rest. She could even make out Zelos's cry for her and the princess. Wait, the princess? Forcing herself not to lose consciousness, she found that Hilda rolled right next to her with red droplets falling from her arm. Blood.

* * *

Now, in the Royal Palace, Hilda was still on her fluffy bed with the King, Zelos, and Sheena by her side. The King held Hilda's pale hands and left himself occupied with it without another word. All the ninja wanted to do was to cry. She should have been the one that got hit, not Princess Hilda. The Chosen next to her wrapped his arm around her shoulders and soon enough, she hid her face in his arm without a single tear from her eyes. She must be strong.

"The Princess will be well soon… don't be like this, Sheena." Zelos's comfort words made her feel better about herself but what about Hilda? The Princess risked her own life to save hers, what did she do in return?

Before, she wanted Zelos and Hilda to be happy together but within, she wanted Zelos. She knew her feelings for the Chosen was real and she could not bear the thought of losing him because of a marriage for political reasons. Any reasons would be great to convince him out of this marriage for the sake of being free for himself. But now, Sheena hated herself for caring for Zelos and her without even a single thought for Hilda.

Not knowing if Hilda was actually happy to this marriage or not, she could not determine Hilda's feelings toward Zelos. The thing that devastated Sheena's trembling heart was that she never even considered the princess's feelings. If she were to convince Zelos to stop this marriage, how would the princess react to it? Hilda was a terrific, serious, and selfless person who would give up so much for this marriage with the Chosen.

_I have been too selfish. Hilda would make a better wife than I could in every way. They would help the country more than I could in one day. Why couldn't I accept their happiness? _This thought reassured the selfless side of Sheena. Yes, she was human and she had to make selfish decisions but this was not one of them. Hilda saved her! She owed the princess a huge favor in return, but there was nothing Sheena had that would return that favor. All Sheena could think now was to leave Hilda and Zelos alone with their marriage.

Pulling herself away from the red-haired, she returned her concern to Hilda. "Princess Hilda, I know we have never been close before but I still wish to obtain your friendship from this day forward… because I'm sorry…" After those words, the Mizuho successor never felt freer. If Hilda doesn't wake up, she would never forgive herself. Zelos turned to Sheena with searching eyes. Was this what she truly wanted? Was this what was going to go in between them forever? The answer was yes.

When the Mizuho female returned her glance back at the royal princess, the girl slowly opened her eyes to look up at her newfound friend. "Sheena, do you mean that? Do you really want to be my friend?" The purple-haired lass dropped her body to match Hilda's level of sight, with a small smile on her ruby lips and a nod to match this. The princess returned the gesture with a bright smile of her own.

The two new friends walked together through the halls of the palace with laughs and giggles. The Princess didn't want to walk with neither servants nor maids any longer, only with her friend from Mizuho. "I never had a friend before… I was always a princess under the protection of my father…" Hilda told Sheena that snowy morning. It still continued to snow the next day.

"Please excuse me if I'm being rude, but is that the reason why you're always so close up on your feelings?" The ninja was curious to know as Princess Hilda nodded to this question and wondered off with a thought on her mind.

"When you're a princess, you have to follow certain rules and those rules are what makes you a princess. There is no other way." The summoner understood completely and knew what it felt like to be left out with no friends and to keep to oneself. "But please be open-mind with me. I want to be with you as well." The princess's request brought small happiness to Sheena's eyes. Wiping them away right after, Sheena nodded.

"Yes I will, Princess."

"Just call me Hilda." Hilda told Sheena right away until she finally realized that something was left unsaid. This thought brought a small frown to the princess's face until she looked back at her friend. "I want to ask you to come to my wedding next month."

This plead made Sheena break in half again. For someone as tough as her, she really could not make decisions the next second so easily. She had known that she had feelings for that idiot Chosen for a long time, and now, he was getting married. What's even worst was to her new friend. She could not bear the thought of losing him, but she could not bear the thought of her own friend heartbroken either. What should she do?

"I'm sorry, Hilda, I'm going to be really busy next month." This answer was partly true. Hilda just stared at this girl with those sad eyes until her eyes shot up with another thought.

"Oh, I see, but you will visit us right?" This was another tough question.

"I don't think I'm coming back to Meltokio after today since I am the successor to Mizuho and I must tend to my own village." This was a good enough excuse for now and Hilda accepted without another question. Even though the princess had accepted it, Sheena felt guilty for not coming at all and for lying as well. It was for the best. She could not be caught seen with Zelos or Hilda might misunderstand their intensions. And this meant no coming to wedding as well. Yes… she must leave Zelos's life forever.

"Will I ever see you again?" Hilda asked with a choked voice and reddened eyes. Sheena wanted so much to tell the princess that she would always try to come and visit if she could. No, but she must not. There would be a possibility of meeting Zelos, and she could not take this chance. The discomfort in her throat made her feel awful again. Should she tell Hilda about her feelings for her future husband?

"I don't think so…" The hug the two shared left both of them feeling the loneliness of the coming days ahead.

From around the corner, the Chosen leaned against the wall and watched the interactions between the two females. His hand left alone in the deepest part of his pocket and his expression dropped at the thought of having personal feelings for one he shouldn't love. Marriage… it was coming and yet, he was marrying the one he didn't love. Was this whole marriage one big lie?

The farewells had been made and the summoner was well on her way back to her village since her absence would leave abundant questions to her Vice-Chief and Grandpa. They might just think she had run off with an admirer. The beating of her heart ran through her ears with every step she took in the deep snow. By now, the snowflakes had stop falling and she had stop trying to see Hilda, or the King, or even Zelos anymore. Now, all she wanted was to go back to her beloved village and never brought up this subject again. Maybe as months or even years go by, she would learn to forget these unnecessary feelings for a philanderer. Maybe.

* * *

Despite the fact that Sheena wanted to lose all connection with the future King of Tethe'alla, she continued to receive information concerning him from Lloyd that evening during midwinter. She could already tell from the small look on his face the moment he went to visit her that he had something serious to talk about with her. Even from the timid footsteps he took while walking in, she knew what was on his mind and it was concerning something that had been placed so deeply in her heart.

Nearly could predicting where this conversation was going to go, out of all this confusion, the ninja managed to smile to raise the mood already seeping in when her friend entered the room she was sewing in. Sewing was one of the few female Mizuho skills that she actually acquired during the few hours of free time she had away from all the training she did with the males of the village. Cooking was also another skill.

Her face remained stern and stared sincerely into his chocolate-colored eyes, wondering the news he brought with him. The arrow that swooped into her heart from those eyes knew the significance of how much it hurt to talk about the invincible wound left behind by the previous experiences. Struggling within himself, Lloyd searched for the confidence he always had, to talk to his friends. He knew that this news could harm Sheena and procrastinated on just saying it out loud. The smile and gentle eyes on her smooth face, already spoken to him what she wanted to hear and what she wanted to know.

"You already know…" Lloyd spoke out loud, frowning to show his displease.

Sometimes, Sheena could see clearly how similar they were to each other. They both could not hide their feelings inside without some kind of sign, whether it was by anger or by confidence. Yes, he already wed… he really did. There was no other reason why Lloyd would hesitate when he walked in the door.

Her heart started to quiver at their unspoken conversation and the discomfort in her stomach came back. _He would be happy_… she kept telling herself over and over for the last few days. There was no reason why she would want to ruin this opportunity for him. For her? That would have been a pathetic excuse.

Instead of retreating, the male individual in front of her stepped toward her with cheerless eyes and already saw everything he needed to know. The strong girl he had admired for so long was now shaking in front of his eyes and he knew after these years of being the naïve person he was, he understood the meaning of breaking down and losing one's self to something so precious. In this case, the older male he used to lack respect for.

At this moment, Sheena collapsed in his arms and tried hard not to cry. Lloyd never been this close to the Mizuho native before so he could only patted her back in a friendly way. "No worries, Sheena. I know you're always strong. At times like this, however, you should cry… let your tears out…" He felt the nod on his chest and he continued to pat her back. Never was it easy to lose someone. This feeling he understood after those times he saw before his eyes, his childhood friend taken away from under his nose. He knew how it felt to regret for what one did.

With this thought, he left Sheena with no more news with the sewing needle dropped accidentally next to him from her trembling hand.

* * *

The following morning, the young adult opened her eyes with a sore head from the evening before. Her memory was fuzzy and her hand wandered to the glass of water near her desk before officially awaked by the sound of the singing birds outside her window. She rubbed her forehead with her right hand until she fully got the image in front of her eyes noticeably.

The horrible dripping sound near her bed made her jump with the thought of a new day. Why, she asked herself, is she so careless this morning? With a lazy glance to the corner of her bed, she saw that she had left the glass of water dangling off the desk with the drops of fresh water dripping little by little to the floor. What is wrong with her? The whole world around her from the clear water from her glass to the birds outside her window, were active and yet, she was still in bed.

Winter mornings were thought to cover all the miserable days and feelings of the other seasons behind, and only leaving with the white everlasting snow to feel upon. Why must one trust such things?

The thought shivered her once more. Maybe it was true that winter would cover all those misery and left her refreshed once more in the spring like the awakening of a new rosebud. Lloyd dashed through her mind for his comfort had brought her assurance in life once more, something he was good at without knowing it. Licking her lips confidentially, she placed her glass neatly on her desk and threw some rice out the window for the birds. What more could she ask for?

Strolling out of her room and through the village she knew so well, everyone greeted her with bright faces and she returned their happy expressions with her own. Her mood was getting better and better until she met eyes with a package of strawberries Orochi brought for her. For a few seconds, her mind raced at the thought that Orochi might actually left Mizuho for a few days and brought back strawberries for her even if it was winter. This thought stopped immediately when she saw the letter that accompanied the package. The letter had _his _handwriting. The handwriting that was not as messy as Lloyd's but not as neat as Grandpa's, but so perfect on its own.

She did not read the letter and when Orochi motioned for the summoner to take the package of strawberries off his hands, she retreated as if they were poisoned. The next action she took was shaking her head to show the result of this retreat. "I can't accept it. Orochi, will you please give them out to everyone else in the village?" A look of amazement crossed Orochi's face.

"But Sheena… strawberries are your favorite fruit!" This persistent exclamation brought a small smile to Sheena's ruby lips.

"Yes, but I would not touch them even if they were the last strawberries in both worlds." This silenced Orochi as he left on Sheena's request. The girl sighed to herself the moment Orochi was out of earshot. "I just couldn't…"

Absentmindedly, she just kicked the snow on the frosted ground and ignored all the children around her playing. If only the self would allow her to forget him, then maybe she would be happy again. She would be as cheerful as a young child brightening at the sight of the first sign of snow.

* * *

Letters after letters arrived at Sheena's door all winter along with baskets of strawberries. She refused to eat even one of them for she knew her anxious soul could not take it if she did so. More than that, she refused to open a single letter from him. How could any of these items compared to the pleasures of being by his side?

* * *

Winter went by so fast that the Mizuho native amazed at herself with her efforts to have no connection to see him and improved the lifestyle of her citizens so greatly at the same time. The white ashes left behind were now gone and she felt like her life had more meaning to it. The piles of letters were left on her desk so high that she had to place her glass of water at another location. Realizing she had reached a whole winter without seeing him again, the brightness came back to her cheeks and she long had known that he would always have a special place in her heart.

Learning recently that she could skip again, she began to do this to lift the dark mood off herself and enjoyed the precious spring days ahead of her. When her Grandpa walked in her room, she already wrapped her arms around the older man as she closed her eyes to feel the warmth of knowing how much she loved everything around her. The Chief patted her on the back like Lloyd did before and shared the happiness with her.

"Sheena, are you hiding something?" He asked with a glitter of playfulness in his usual bright eyes.

"Grandpa, how do you know?" Sheena teased.

This made her Grandpa laughed out loud and wrapped a proud arm around his favorite granddaughter of all time. Of course, Sheena was his only granddaughter. "I know my Sheena can be a little tough on the outside, but inside, she can be a very playful young girl." Sheena gave a smile to hear this comment. "Anyways, I've been noticing all your work these last few months… and I know you're hiding something."

The last sentence brought the seriousness to the summoner's face and she knew that this day had finally come, the day when she had to tell her Grandpa the truth. How she had hidden it for so long, she did not know. All this time, she had a feeling that her Grandpa knew everything but just didn't want to speak up until this moment. She nodded silently. Soon enough, she told him everything.

This day, Sheena found out what a great listener her Grandpa had become. She could feel like talking all day to him without being tired. Her Grandpa was like a sponge, absorbing the "water" she gave out. This action gave her appreciation of being heard and understanding that the person in front of her was actually listening. At the end, the Chief rubbed his chin in thought.

"Here's a tale I have told you lots of times before when you are still young, but maybe now, you can truly understand…" Curiosity arose from Sheena's face as Igaguri closed his eyes for a second to recall the correct tale. "This is a parable actually…"

The two went over to the small desk as both sat across from each other on their mats. Igaguri waited for Sheena's full attention before continuing. "There was a man traveling across an open field when he suddenly ran into a tiger. He fled for his life and the tiger chased after him. Coming to a precipice, the man held onto the root of the vine and swung himself down over the edge, away from all danger. The tiger waited for him from above. When he looked down below however, there was another tiger waiting to eat him." Sheena immediately recalled this story but didn't say anything to be polite.

"Two mice, one white and one black, started to gnaw away the vine little by little. The man knew there was no way out but noticed a luscious strawberry near him. Gasping the vine with one hand, he plucked the strawberry with the other. Never did he tasted a strawberry so sweet!" Igaguri finally opened his eyes and faced his granddaughter in front of him.

"Strange…" That was the comment Sheena made. "Now, I know where my interest in strawberries came from." Her Grandpa grinned brightly and picked up a strawberry from the container on the small desk. Carefully inspecting it for a few moments, he placed it in his mouth and ate it in one bite. His attention came back to Sheena right after.

"I know what you're going through, but you should try one. It's really good." Sheena shook her head and knew how well her Grandpa was at convincing her. She was not going to be tricked this time. The Chief raised an eyebrow and laughed it off. He picked another and ate it, making Sheena bit her lip to resist the temptation. "Well, you should go visit him at least and thank him." With this last thought, her Grandpa left the room with another strawberry. There was one strawberry left.

Maybe her Grandpa was right… maybe she should thank him at least. It must take a lot of work to buy strawberries in the winter. Taking up some courage, she got up and left her room with faster footsteps by the minute. What she did forget, however, was her talk with Hilda about never coming back to Meltokio.

* * *

Sitting in front of him for the first time in a while, loosened the harsh feelings dwelling inside her body but she continuously reminded herself that she came to thank him and not talk about anything else. For all she knows, he was busy with his double work. This was assuming that he even did any work at all.

Taken back by a little at his unusual greeting of actually saying, "hello", Sheena felt that she had lost the knowledge of knowing this person. Was it actually the "Great and Handsome Chosen of Tethe'alla"? Deciding to keep these opinions to herself, she fiddled about with her hands for a second before saying softly, "Thank you."

A bright smirk appeared from the opposing individual as it broadened as he leaned closer to her and tried to act dumb by placing his hand over his ear. "Wait… I didn't hear that. What did you barely say?" Slapping herself inside, she tried to look calm with a fake expression on her face of happiness.

"I barely said… Thank you for all those strawberries." Sheena repeated herself.

The red-haired Chosen stretched out his arms for a second and left them behind his neck, relaxing himself. "You know how much those cost in the winter?" Some marks of anger returned to Sheena's calm face before.

"Then, why in Martel's name, did you buy them for me then?" The Mizuho native almost shouted this question at him. Amusement crossed his face once more like the old days.

Rocking himself with his arms still behind his neck, he kept his clear blue eyes on her. The annoying smirk was still there to Sheena's notice. She could feel her own hand tightened to the glass of water on the table with this thought. He never took anything seriously! What kind of King would he make? The silence continued as the two kept their eye contact and opinions to themselves.

Finally, Zelos decided to make the first move. He leaned on the table with his arms placed horizontally in front of him and stared into Sheena's gently, and yet, serious eyes. In a more severe tone, he began to speak. "And you came after all those months of missing me, to tell me 'thank you'? I feel so unloved…" The last line turned into sarcasm.

Rolling her eyes, she broke their eye connection with this comment. "You're right." She spoke at last with her eyes to the wall of the inn they were meeting in. These two words brought shock into his usual carefree eyes. There was an unsettling feeling in his stomach now. "I do not love you anymore."

The words flowed slower and slower into Zelos's ears from the person he thought he knew the most. The people around them moved with the heavy noise of talking and moving feet. Despite the noises, all the Chosen could hear was the repeating words. "I do not love you anymore, I do not love you anymore," they repeated. He stared at her with bewildered eyes, as if trying to solve a puzzle with these six simple words by reading the features of her lovely, solemn face. Watching her gazed back at him, he knew that she had changed so much; she had endured so much. At this exact moment in time, he already felt the bird he had held in his hand for so long had finally realized that it had wings and fly away.

To Sheena, he showed no sign of life whatsoever as if he was lost in his own world, one she never understood before. Returning his arms back behind his neck like before, he rocked on like nothing had happened. Didn't her words ring a bell inside him? How could he be so calm?

She watched as he began his small routine again by rocking his chair faster and faster. She watched that man, knowing that countless others would give up everything just to be remembered by him and loved by him. Those countless others lost to the most graceful one of all, which was the Princess of Meltokio, the proud wife of the most famous man in the world. The gate was closed and there was nothing more to be said. Coldness gasped her struggle in this worthless fight she already lost and recognized the very words she had spoken.

"I don't care about you…" Sheena resisted the temptation to stop now.

With these words came the image of the two of them in front of the hearth, always caring for one another. Were these the words she actually meant to say despite their connection?

He still continued to rock, but talked as well. "What happen to you, my lovely hunny? Why these changes? Why are you so cold all of a sudden?"

The lines of anger written on her forehead and her curled fists were ready to answer his _lovely _questions when she gasped to see him rocking on his chair so hard that he was gone from her sight. All the anger she felt a second ago turned immediately to complete worry as she dashed to his side.

There he was- the Great Zelos on the floor trying to regain his focus once more after the sudden fall. When all of this happened, the Summoner did not recognize how close she was to him now and helping him with open hands. All the actions she did before seem to just fall away the moment she saw the possibility of him getting hurt by his own stupidity.

As the violet-haired lass helped him up, Zelos couldn't help but watched this action with hope. He knew her so well, more than she thought he knew about her. When they were both on their feet, he continued to look at her with a small smile until she finally noticed that he had been watching her all this time. Their eyes met once more. "You do care about me." Once again, Zelos was the first to talk.

Her eyes opened wide when she knew her cover was blown the moment she lost her ability to stay cold. How could she lose a fight? She never lost a fight to Zelos before. Her face darkened. How could she prove that she doesn't love him anymore? "Please stop loving me," she almost whispered. "Pleasures are only temporary, your future is forever."

Before he had the time to reply, a personal servant of Helen bowed politely to the two of them. Curiosity came to both people with this display. "The Princess wishes to see the Chosen of Tethe'alla and the Successor of Mizuho." Sheena glanced over at Zelos, who merely shrugged.

"How does the Princess know I'm here?" She asked.

"I did not tell my dear Princess anything!" Zelos cried innocently. The two followed the servant to the Royal Palace.

* * *

The moment Zelos left the Princess's room; Sheena noticed the indescribable face Zelos had on. Never had she seen his face so serious before. This had to be something grave and she could only wish it wasn't what she had assumed. Such darkness in those eyes! How could anything possibly caused the misery surrounding the Chosen?

Passing by, he spoke in a low mumble, "I'm going to be… free…" The words that came from the bottom of his heart left no direction Sheena could look off to. Every single word he spoke came from a side she had never seen before. At the same time, she knew it was always there. He didn't even look at her!

The servant slowly opened the door for Sheena to walk in and talk to Hilda in private. For the first time in her life, she was actually scared to talk to another person. Something she thought she could never showed ever again. Rooted to one spot like a statue, she fought within herself to enter that room. If something that could possibly left that mark on Zelos, something unusual was about to happen. And the answer to this unusual thing was going to be from the Princess.

Entering the room, the ninja searched the room for any sign of servants or maids besides the one opening the door for her. Soon enough, she found out her search was useless and that she was actually going to be talking to the Princess in private. What scared her even more was the Princess knew she was with Zelos just moments ago, but showed no sign of anger. That harsh feeling came over Sheena once more. Guilt.

"I don't want to keep you waiting for long since I know you're very busy." This assumption left Sheena with burning cheeks, remembering what she had told the Princess before she left Meltokio the first time, and knew that Hilda figured out everything. Now, the Summoner found herself back in Meltokio without a visit to her royal friend first and already meeting with her husband. How bad could things turned out? "So I come right to the point, I'm not a Princess anymore."

There was no reply from Sheena. The only thing Hilda found on the violet-haired female was complete shock.

"I… I'm sorry to hear that." That was the best Sheena could think of.

The former Princess shook her head with joy on her face and not even a sign of anger or sadness. "No, you shouldn't be. I am quite delighted to hear that."

Without her control, Sheena started shaking her head at the answer she received. She knew Hilda was acting to help her stay calm as well. "How could this happen? What happened, Hilda?"

Knowing that the conversation had gone this far, the Princess took a few steps toward her window with golden drapes and left her back toward the Mizuho citizen. She had always known that she could not keep this secret forever and the scene crossed through her eyes with incontrollable tears tickling down her cheeks. "When I was kidnapped by the Pope years ago, he told me about my past. I was adopted. I'm not really royal blood and that the King's real daughter was kidnapped long ago." Sheena could feel her own jaw dropped with horror.

Despite this, Hilda kept her voice as calm as she could and continued. "His real daughter, as heard from the kidnappers, was left in a forest somewhere and probably dead by now. When the Queen knew of this, she never left her bedroom and died soon after. But this secret was kept hidden except for the Pope and few others so no one really knew about it. No one even knew how the Princess looked like. The King was intelligent enough to know that if word spread that the Princess was kidnapped the day she was born under the Royal Family's noses, then it would caused chaos throughout the land and no one would respect the Royal Family anymore." She paused and sighed to herself.

Finally, Sheena had the courage to speak up. "And that's why he adopted you as a replacement." The former Princess silently nodded to herself. There was still something Sheena didn't understand. "You said that you knew, the day the Pope kidnapped you, but why now? Why did you tell us now?" Hilda pulled her head up and still did not face her friend directly.

"Because I know this marriage was for political reasons and I can't stand with this secret if it makes Zelos and you miserable."

"Hilda…"

This time, Hilda turned around and faced Sheena with a perfect smile on. She took a few steps back into their world and wiped the tears off her white and elegant face. "Don't worry about these tears, Sheena. They are those of happiness, knowing that I have done the right thing and that you and Zelos can be as one."

"Hilda, even if you're not a Princess, Zelos and you are married." Sheena thought of something else to go against this. She wanted to be with Zelos badly, but it just wasn't right or fair for Hilda.

The golden-haired young woman knew she needed to convince Sheena. "Tomorrow, I already decided to sign divorce papers. I told Zelos that as well."

"But…"

Hilda shook her head and smiled even more brightly. "No excuses. If you feel guilty because of that save last winter, don't be. The person who aimed at you was my father's guard so I have to take responsibility. It's my role." This still didn't convince Sheena to just take someone else's husband. When she heard Hilda's constant pleas, her sweet and lovely voice kept on making her feel guiltier with herself.

"It will ruin your reputation to get a divorce. Besides, your father is still your father; it doesn't matter if you're not his blood. He loves you! Why do you think he asked us years ago about rescuing you even if you're not his blood? Family will always be family." Hilda could really see how stubborn her friend could be, especially when Zelos told her so much about this sexy Sheena. "Take me for example. My Chief is not my real grandfather, but we're still family."

"I know, but there is no longer a reason for this marriage to continue." Sheena stopped her arguments at this reply. She had nothing more to say to Hilda that would convince her. They were both too stubborn. Hilda held her fan in one hand and placed the other gently on Sheena's shoulders. "You think I don't know? Please come tomorrow." Hilda stared after the other girl as she left the room without any other complaint. _You know you wanted this marriage, why? Why must you always think of other people? Why couldn't you be selfish for once? _The former Princess kept asking herself.

* * *

No longer knowing where she was going, where her legs may led her, where her heart may led her, she found herself staring up toward that same wooden door she observed so long ago or what it felt like forever. The person who brought her misery, hatred, perhaps happiness, maybe hope, and definitely love, was in this house right now. How much she wanted to raise her hand and knock on that door for an entrance to his home once more! Sheena stood, knowing how easy it was to knock on this door before but now, one of the hardest tasks in her life.

No, it wasn't the door she was afraid of. It was the act of doing wrong in her life that she was truly terrified of. He no longer was the husband of a Princess to help the land to become more secure. Instead, he was going to be a divorced man to an ordinary blonde-haired woman with a brave heart.

Pulling her hand up once more to knock on this door, the fear rose up from her knocking hand to the bottom of her feet. At the last minute, just inches away from the door now, she retreated and felt the clear and comprehensible explanation to all these strange thoughts of losing and winning, right and wrong, and together and apart.

Inwardly, the ninja already knew she had lost about which direction was right. Of all those feelings, this was what she felt: This is not right!

Although realized what she had done was correct, she couldn't resist a look in the window one last time at him. Yes, she had obeyed her conscience for the better.

He was sitting there, motionless in front of the hearth with a strawberry and mug in his hands and a smile spread across his face. This was the smile she could never forget. This smile of Zelos was gentle, calm, happy, very devious, a little gracious, and a lot of playfulness; this smile reminded her of everything she missed out in life and everything she loved in his life.

Back in her own room, Sheena did not know how long she had been lying there on her abnormally hard bed, whether it lasted for a minute or a hundred years. Carelessly she reached to the desk she usually left her glass of water at for a drink, but found a stack of letters instead. Preoccupied with the search of that glass of water, her eyes stopped at the strawberry in the package on the table there, left untouched.

What came over her, she did not know. The ninja opened the package with some difficulty and held the perfect strawberry in her hands. Regretting to eat it at first, she tasted it with ease. A sudden grin appeared on her lips- gentle, calm, happy, very devious, a little gracious, and a lot of playfulness. How sweet it tasted!

* * *

**Ending Notes: **Well, in my opinion, I think this one-shot lose out in its previous "ancestor" of "**Summer Sun and Autumn Moon" **on emotions and suspense. But I thought this was pretty good with lots of angst on other parts. It would have been longer, but I didn't want to make it too long. Well, everyone could probably tell that I usually write one-shots on Sheelos. Love you all, **R & R.**

**P.S. **Probably you have already heard this from Trickssi in her latest chapter of "Running", but if you're a hard-core Sheelos fan, you should start writing more Sheelos fics/one-shots. If you do, I promise to write more happy and fluffy Sheelos one-shots in the future. There are just too many Sheeloyd (Yes, bad me, I created that word too…) fics/one-shots! Thanks for reading this.


End file.
